magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Praline's Blessing
Praline's Blessing (プラリネの祝福 Purarine no Shukufuku) is the fourteenth chapter of the Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis In the dark and gloomy land, a masked mage is torturing a young girl demanding to spit out the Praline's Blessing. The masked man threatens that his cursed bindings grows stronger each day and that she should stop being so stubborn. But the girl gives him the tongue, infuriating him. Soon after, another masked mage appears from behind informing that a mage is asking about the whereabouts of Praline's Blessing is. However, he tells his subordinate that it's not a big deal as many people are searching for it, and demands if he would lose to a third rate mage. While the subordinate assures that he won't he shows the image of Shion through the crystal ball. In town, Shion is asking various people about the whereabouts of Sister Lily, who gives blessings to people. But unfortunately, she had been kidnapped and gone missing. Shion is devastated at hearing this and recalls to several hours ago. Emma, whose power of Echidna has got stronger and is bringing pain to her while Luu can only watch in horror. Shion decides that they have to change the order of the ritual and obtain the thing which will strengthen the seal. As he leaves, he asks Luu to watch over Emma. The magico, Praline's Blessing involves suppressing the Echidna with a blessing of words from a certain individual who can ward off sickness and curses with their magical words. As Shion communicates with Anise via a crystal ball, all the townsfolk are gathered around a meeting hall and discuss with the priest who tells the group to calm down. While Shion is irritated that a kidnapping has occurred when Emma is in crisis. As anise tries to calm Shion down before he breaks the crystal ball, a loud rumbling noise can be heard and sudden;y the house is lifted by a flaming man. All of the townsfolk are terrified over this and runs away, saying that Rogue is back. Rogue who was in neighboring town searching for Lily, came back as soon as he heard about some weirdo asking about Lily. Rogue point at Shion and believes he must have kidnapped Lily and attacks. Shion counters with his broom magic saying he wouldn't be asking about Lily if he was the kidnapper. As the fight is about to become more intense, the priest stops the two, to which Shion looks at him in dazzlement, while Rogue use this opportunity to strike. After calming down and listening to Shion's story, Rogue still couldn't accept that Shion is married, as no girls would marry a criminal looking guy like him. Rogue soon leaves saying he'll search this town to make sure, while Shion is curious who that guy was. The priest tells Shion that Rogue is a childhood friend of Lily and her guard, but he was like a thug who acted on his emotions and considered an outcast by the villagers. He continues by saying that this town has a tradition where Flamist act as the bodyguard for the Praline's Blessing. However, the flame Rogue created called Agni does more harm than good and causes Shion to freak out. Meanwhile, Rogue, who was searching for Lily searches frantically by destroying many buildings causing the townsfolk to lose their patience. While Agni was worried about Rogue who hadn't slept since Lily was kidnapped. To this, Rogue shouts and move vigorously to show that he is fine. As he blames himself to allow Lily to be kidnapped. Rogue calls back the time Lily's mother pass away and giving her the power of the blessing. Lily's mother who was the previous owner of the Praline's Blessing, was on her deathbed from an illness. many townsfolk gathered around the house whispering how it's ironic that the blessing which can save many lives doesn't work on oneself. While inside of the house, Lily's mother before her final breath, she chants a special word to pass on the blessing and passes away. Some time later, Lily talks with Rogue about how she isn't sad as she knows that her mother is inside her heart and that she won't cry. As Rogue hears her words he wanted to protect her treasure and defended her from various people who tried to buy her or kidnap her. But one day, when he tried to show Lily the new flame he created, the priest tells him that Lily was kidnapped. Rogue smacks his head to snap out from his flashback and continues to searh. As Shion watches Rogue from the rooftop, Anise calls again and tells him that she searches through out the underground market and black cat network but there were no transaction or any sort for the Praline's Blessing or the sister. Anise wonders if the sister is still nearby hidden by a stealth magic. Shion takes out an item called Tear of Magic Eye from his pocket and drops couple of drops on the floor. With the gigantic eye that appeared, Shion was able to locate a place where the Lily was kept hidden. That night, while Rogue was still looking for Lily, he hears a gossip from the townsfolk about Shion who might know a way to locate Lily. As the night deepens, Rogue appears in front of Shion naked. When Shion asks why, he replies saying that he read a ritual where "strip naked and howl like a dog" to obtain a scouting magic. But no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't obtain it. Shion was dumb found saying that the ritual was most likely a fake, and so Rogue asks if Shion will be able to locate Lily to which Shion already has located her. Hearing this Rogue bows his head down and smashes his head tothe ground, and begs to tell him the location. But Shion instead punches him with his broom magic which causes Rogue to get angry and assumes if Shion wants a fight and prepares for a fight but Shion tells him that he would have told him regardless of doing such things. Shion tells Rogue to put somecloth on and head for the location Lily is imprisoned, which was none oth than, underneath the church. The priest, who transforms into a masked figure who tortured lily, plan to use the Blessing along with his ritual, will reveal it's true form and provide him with unlimited wealth. When the underling fear about Shion, he tell him that a powerful barrier is protecting the underground magical realm, and that he has a trump card. Just then, he notices ground rumbling and soon after, the church is burnt away by Rogue's magic. But the priest has already escaped to the magical realm leaving his subordinate to be burned by the flame. Rogue and Shion searches for the way to the magical realm.